Collection SHDL
by Malfoy1409
Summary: sekumpulan fict untuk perayaan SHDL :D/ Happy SHDL 2013/ Keep Calm and Love SasuHina/ Complete/ Last Chap dedicated to Kak Hana :)
1. Chapter : Thanks God

**Thanks God**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi K**

**Standar Warning**

**Happy Reading**

**-o0o0o-**

.

.

Pagi itu awal musim dingin saat Hinata kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok yang ada disampingnya. Hawa dingin menerpa dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar saat sosok disamping Hinata juga mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Kaa-chan..Tou-chan_" Sepertinya itu suara Sai.

Hinata membuka matanya, saat pendengarannya menangkap suara Sai. Dia keluar dari pelukan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak rela. Hinata menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"_Kaa-chan_" Hinata tersenyum membawa Sai kedalam gendongannya. Dibawanya ke ranjang yang berukuran besar. Tak lupa, iya juga menutup jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau kenapa _jagoan_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Saljunya mulai tulun" Ujar Sai yang lusa nanti genap berusia tiga tahun.

Sebelum ke kamar orang tuanya, Sai sempat melihat dari jendela kamarnya yang sengaja ia buka. Butiran-butiran putih sudah mulai turun.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, Sai-_kun_?" Hinata tersenyum sembari mengelus puncak kepala Sai.

Sai mengangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Jam masih menunjukan pukul enam dan keluarga kecil ini memutuskan untuk keluar dari selimut menuju taman belakang Uchiha demi memenuhi keinginan Sai.

Sai terlihat senang melihat Salju. Hinata membuatkan teh hijau untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Sementara Sai meminum susu coklatnya.

-o-

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengosongkan misi untuk lusa" Sasuke berujar sesaat setelah waktu sarapan selesai. Hinata tersenyum dengan masih berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Semenjak menikah, Hinata tidak pernah menjalani misi lagi. Ia sepenuhnya menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

"Hinata" Sasuke membuat Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Ya,_ Anata_?" Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis yang menghiasi pipinya. Sasuke menyukai hal ini. Sangat suka.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" sejujurnya, Hinata sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan seperti ini. Sasuke sering sekali mengulangi pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakannya?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke jadi gemas.

"Karena aku selalu ingin mendengar jawabannya" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hinata memukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, _Anata_" Hinata kembali memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Lebih dari cintamu padaku" Sasuke tersenyum

Hinata merasa beruntung dicintai oleh pria seperti Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke terlihat dingin di luar, tetapi jika sedang bersama Sai dan Hinata, Sasuke bisa menjadi super hangat.

Tak banyak yang tahu hal itu dan Hinata menjadi satu yang beruntung dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di dunia ini.

Pertama kali mereka berinteraksi dengan benar adalah sesaat setelah perang ninja.

Hinata yang kehilagan Neji

Sasuke yang kehilangan Itachi

Semua tampak lebih rapuh dari biasanya.

Hinata menangis

Sasuke terdiam

Danau dekat hutan menjadi saksi bisu interasi mereka. Hinata yang menangis membuat Sasuke tergerak untuk menenangkannya. Sasuke memang tak pandai berkata-kata, ia hanya meminjamkan bahunya untuk Hinata gunakan.

Sasuke yang telah lama memendam rasa dalam diam akhirnya bisa melihat adanya secercah harapan saat Naruto dan Sakura resmi berhubugan. Hinata yang kembali menangis dan Sasuke yang kembali meminjamkan bahunya.

Setelahnya, semua berjalan dengan semestinya dan sesuai dengan harapan Sasuke. Hinata perlahan membuka hati untuk jiwa yang kesepian seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat lebih hidup dan Hinata yang kembali ceria.

"Kau akan merayakannya?" Sasuke bertanya. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sudah mengundang teman lama beserta keluarganya untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun Sai yang akan diadakan di mansion Uchiha.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja. Sasuke bersikeras ikut meskipun sempat di tolak oleh Hinata.

Sekarang, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan Sai yang ada di gendongan tangan lainnya. Mantel musim dingin telah membalut meeka bertiga. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pasar, Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya.

"Jangan banyak tersenyum" Sasuke berbisik. Hinata menoleh "E-Eh?"

"Kalau ada yang jatuh cinta padamu, jangan salahkan aku jika ada pertumpahan darah" Hinata mencubit perut Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit mengaduh.

"Kau kenapa Sai-_kun_?" Hinata memandang Sai yang terlihat cemberut.

"Kata _Tou-chan_ tidak boleh banyak tersenyum" Ah.. kau lihatkan Sasuke hasil perbuatanmu?

-o-

.

.

.

Setelah berbelanja berbagai sayur dan lauk pauk, keluarga kecil ini memutuskan untuk pulang. Di tengah perjalanan mereka berhenti sebentar di kedai makanan, karena Sai memintanya.

Sai duduk di samping Hinata sementara Sasuke duduk dihadapan mereka. Ia tampak menyukai ramen yang disuapkan kepadanya. Sasuke yang memesan sup tampak menyukainya. Sasuke makan dengan arah pandang yang tak pernah lepas dari Sai dan Hinata.

Hinata terlihat sangat manis saat meniupkan ramen lalu menyuapkannya ke Sai. Sasuke merasakan rasa hangat di dadanya. Betapa ia bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ yang telah memberikannya keluarga kecil yang bahagia seperti ini.

Mungkin Sasuke berniat menambah anggota keluarga. Sasuke menyeringai memikirkannya.

"Kenapa, _Anata_?" Sasuke tersentak dan kemudian bergumam, "Hn"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke memang terkadang aneh.

-o-

.

.

.

Malam tiba, besok adalah ulang tahun Sai. Hinata dan Sasuke akan sibuk besok. Sebenarnya, hanya Hinata dan para _maid_ yang akan sibuk tetapi Sasuke pasti akan memaksa untuk membantu di dapur walaupun justru terkadang terlihat lebih merepotkan, namun, Hinata senang Sasuke peduli padanya.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang ada di kamarnya. Hinata juga sama.

Hinata menyisir rambut panjangnya di cermin yang tak jauh dari ranjang mereka. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluk bahunya dari belakang. Ah, ternyata Sasuke.

"Hinata" Kenapa suara Sasuke memberat?

"Y-Ya?" Sepertinya Hinata tahu sebabnya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Sai?" Kenapa bertanya? Bukankah mereka menyiapkannya bersama?

"Su-Sudah. Bukannya—" ucapan Hinata terpotong saat Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik untu kado ulang tahun Sai" Sasuke menenggelamkan kealanya keperpotongan bahu dan leher Hinata. Wangi favorite Sasuke mnguar dari sana.

"A-Apa?" Kini tubuh Hinata sudah menghadap Sasuke. Kepalanya ia tundukan.

"Kurasa, adik bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk" Dan kemudian Hinata merasakan benda basah menyentuh bibirnya. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi milik mereka berdua.

-o-

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha telah ramai dengan teman-teman Sasuke dan Hinata, tak lupa juga anak-anak mereka.

Sasuke masih dengan tampang dinginnya, sedangkan Hinata dengan senyum manis menyapa para tamu. Sore ini akan benar-benar menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua.

Sai memang memiliki ciri fisik yang sangat mirip seperti Sasuke dapat dengan mudah dikenali sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ia tampan dan sedikit pendiam namun sudah terlihat pintar.

Saat ingin meniup lilinnya, Sai berujar dengan nada yang tak bisa dibilang pelan, "Aku ingin adik"

Sontak semua tamu tertawa dan tersenyum menggoda menatap pasangan Uchiha. Hinata hanya memerah dan mencoba melepaskan lingkaran tangan Sasuke dibahunya. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tak akan pernah menyesal memiliki Sai dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau dengar kan?" Sasuke berbisik

Hinata menundukan kepalanya dan mencubit perut Sasuke.

-o-

.

.

_Kau tak akan tau apa yang terjadi saat dua manusia kesepian saling bertemu dan menguatan._

END

.

.

.

Fict sumbangan untuk SHDL

Di dalam sini nanti akan jadi kumpulan fict SHDL yang saya buat. Tak apa kan?

Ini cerita pertamanya.

RnR ya Minna-san

Thanks for reading

.

.

Last.

.

.

See you

.

.

Malfoy1409


	2. Chapter 2 : Firts Time

**First Time**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto belong to Masashi K**

**Standar Warning**

**Short Oneshoot**

**SHDL :D**

**Happy reading :D**

-0o0-

.

.

.

Musim panas selalu saja terasa menyiksa seperti sekarang. Matahari kini sedang benar-benar menampakan kekuatannya. Kenapa sih harus Sasuke yang disuruh keluar rumah untuk beli camilan. Kenapa tidak Itachi saja?

Hari ini Sasuke dan Itachi berniat menonton _film_ yang mereka sewa dari rental yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Camilan sudah habis, jadi Sasuke harus keluar untuk membeli camilan di mini market terdekat.

"_Baka Aniki_ curang, selalu saja aku yang mengalah" Sasuke menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan.

Sasuke telah sampai di depan pintu masuk mini market. Tak lama kemudian ia terlihat memilih-milih camilan yang ia sukai, masa bodoh dengan kesukaan Itachi.

"Hana-_chan_" Sepertinya Sasuke mengenali suara ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Ternyata suara tadi berasal dari teman sekelasnya. Hinata Hyuuga. Si manis yang tidak berlebihan.

Sasuke kadang berfikir, apakah ia kurang tampan untuk Hinata? Setiap Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata, selalu saja hanya Naruto yang disapanya.

-o-

.

.

.

Setiap hari senin, Sasuke dan Itachi berangkat sekolah lebih awal. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju sekolah yang hanya sekitar 3 blok dari rumah mereka.

Saat sebelum kakinya sampai dibelokan pertama Sasuke sempat melihat Hinata. Rambut indigonya yang tergerai indah terlihat menawan di mata Sasuke. Sasuke sempat berfikir jika warna rambut mereka berdua itu hampir sama.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, _Baka Otouto_?" Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang sudah jauh menerawang ke masa depan.

"Hn" Itachi hanya membatin jika kemungkinan adiknya ini sedang sakit, jadi bertingkah sedikit aneh.

-o-

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama dihabiskan Sasuke untuk memperhatikan Hinata dari sudut kelas. Gadis itu memang manis, pantas saja banyak yang jatuh hati padanya. Berterima kasih lah pada Neji yang selalu setia setiap saat untuk menyingkirkan pria manapun yang berniat mendekati sepupu kesayangannya.

Kakashi _sensei_ sepertinya tidak menyadari perilaku muridnya yang satu ini.

"_Teme_!" Naruto menyikut Sasuke saat Kakashi menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa yang mengalihkanmu dari pelajaranku,_Uchiha-san_?"

"Tidak ada"

-o-

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat dihabiskan oleh sekelompok anak laki-laki di kantin. Sementara anak perempuan terkadang lebih memilih untuk di kelas dan menyantap bento yang mereka bawa. Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Sasuke dan Hinata

"Hinata-_chan_" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang sekarang sedang menyantap bento nya juga

"Ya?"

"Kuperhatikan dari tadi pagi, Sasuke-_kun_ memperhatikanmu terus" Hinata merona malu-malu.

"Kau juga menyukainya kan?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata. Kalau dilihat dari tingkahnya, Sakura yakin jika Hinata menyukai Sasuke. Terbukti dari dia yang menjadi gugup saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke sedang bersama Naruto juga hanya Naruto yang disapa.

"E-Eh?"

"Tak perlu malu seperti itu, kau manis sekali" Sakura terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini.

-o-

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah adalah saat yang paling di tunggu Hinata. Ia aan segera pulang dan memakan potongan semangka segar yang sudah ia taruh di kulkas.

Hari ini Neji tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena ada urusan dengan Team Judo yang ia ikuti. Setelah memberikan Hinata '_wejangan'_ kurang lebih sepuluh menit, akhirnya Neji membiarkan Hinata pulang ke rumah.

Hinata berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya, rumah teman-temannya berlainan arah.

Sasuke yang juga pulang sendiri tanpa sengaja bertemu Hinata di gerbang sekolah mereka. Ah, Sasuke memutuskan akan mengajak Hinata pulang bersama. Ini akan jadi moment istimewa untuk mereka berdua.

"Hinata" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan bertemu pandang dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Y-Ya, Sasuke-_san_?" Hinata sedikit merona, jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"Kita pulang bersama saja" Dan Hinata tidak bisa lebih senang lagi dari itu.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa Hinata merasa waktu berjalan lebih lambat dibandingkan yang seharusnya. Sasuke sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Di pertigaan jalan dekat rumah mereka, ada kedai yang menjual es serut. Mereka memutuskan untuk kesana terlebih dahulu. Hinata melupakan segarnya potongan semanhka yang telah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-_san_ mau pesan es serut juga?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada yang ceria, ia sudah tidak terbata-bata lagi berbicara dengan Sasuke yang notabennya adalah pujaan hatinya

"Hn"

"Pesan dua ya, makan disini" Hinata dan Sasuke lalu mengambil tempat di dekat jendela.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menyapaku sebelumnya?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia sudah sangat ingin tahu sejak lama alasan Hinata tak pernah menyapanya. Apa Hinata membencinya? Apa Sasuke pernah berbuat salah?

Hinata ingin menjawab tapi iya hanya dapat menunduk. Ia tak tahu kenapa lidahnya kelu.

"Hinata?"

"_A-Ano_..Aku tidak tahu" Hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya "A-Aku hanya terlalu gu-gugup untuk menyapa Sasuke-_san_" Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, ia menyendokan es serut ke mulutnya.

Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama meskipun kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Jangan menunduk terus" _Aku jadi tak bisa melihat wajah manismu_

Hinata menegakan kepalanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum meskipun jantungnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Ah, Sasuke terpesona dengan senyum itu. Lagi dan lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita—

-o-

.

.

.

Malam harinya Hinata menerima email singkat dari Sasuke yang berisi ucapan terima kasih telah menemaninya minum es serut. Hinata tersenyum membacanya, rasanya hari ini sangat menyenangkan.

Keeseokan harinya Sasuke menyapanya saat mereka berpapasan di gerbang, membuat Neji sedikit bertanya-tanya. Kenapa si Uchiha bisa menyapa sepupunya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya?

Tanpa Neji dan yang lainnya sadari, mereka berdua sudah punya hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman biasa.

-o-

_.._

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja" Sasuke tersenyum ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai._

_Hinata merona dan Sasuke suka. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu lalu mengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis sekali_

"_Kuantar pulang ya" Hinata memerah dan mengangguk lagi._

_-o-_

_END_

Berakhir dengan gajenya hehe

Thanks for Reading

Tinggalkan jejak :D

.

.

See you

.

.

Malfoy1409


	3. Chapter 3 : You are My Home

**You are My Home**

**Sasuke x Hinata**

**Naruto belong to Masashi K**

**Story belong to Me**

**Standar Warning**

**SHDL 3**

**..**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

**..**

**.**

Saat ini langit Konoha terasa lebih cerah dari biasanya. Orang-orang memilih untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati sore yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Hinata"

"Neji-_nii_"

"Kenapa sendirian?" Sepupu gadis bertanya dengan ekspresi yang masih sama saja.

"Tadi Hana-_chan_ pulang duluan. Aku memutuskan membeli tomat segar untukku masak" Hinata tersenyum mengingat untuk siapa dia akan memasak tomat ini nantinya.

Neji ikut senang melihat Hinata bersikap seperti ini. Hinata terlihat lebih bahagia setelah dia menikah. Meskipun awalnya Neji tidak begitu yaki dengan pilihan Hinata. Dulu, Neji sempat berfikir bahwa Uchiha terakhir itu memaksa Hinata menikahinya. Namun semua dugaannya hilang saat Hinata menyampaikan isi hatinya di depan para tetua "_Aku mencintai, Uchiha-san. Maka dari itu aku rela tidak menyandang nama Hyuuga untuk ku ubah menjadi Uchiha_".

"Kalau Uchiha itu tau Hanabi meninggalkanmu di air terjun, aku yakin dia akan mencekik Hanabi" Ujar Neji yang kini berjalan disamping Hinata.

"Kau berlebihan _Niisan_" Hinata terkikik. Suaminya memang terkadang terlalu khawatir pada dirinya.

Neji memutuskan untuk mengantar Hinata sampai ke mansion Uchiha. Hinata membungkukan badan dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena Neji telah mengantarnya. Meski awalnya Hinata menolak, tetap saja Neji yang memenangkan perdebatan.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Tenten-_nee_" Senyum Hinata terlihat lagi. Dia memang akhir-akhir sering tersenyum karena baru saja mendapat kabar bahagia.

"Hn. Sampaikan salamku untuk Uchiha itu" Hinata kembali tertawa, bahkan setelah sekian lama suaminya belum bisa akrab dengan sepupunya

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata ada di dapur sekarang. Gerak tangannya terlihat terlatih dan terperinci dalam setiap gerakannya. Dirinya memang sudah terbiasa dengan dapur jadi jangan heran jika melihat Hinata bergerak seindah itu selama di dapur.

"Hinata-_sama_" Suara seorang _maid_ berhasil membuat kepala Hinata menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Biar saya saja. Anda tidak boleh terlalu lelah" _maid_ itu mengingatkan Hinata sembari bergerak hendak menggantikan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan lelah hanya karena memasak makan malam" Hinata memberikan senyum pada _maid_ tersebut._ Maid_ itu tampak yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja meskipun memasak makan malam.

Tapi jika ia ingat pesan Tuannya agar Hinata tidak terlalu lelah, ia menjadi sedikit ragu membiarkan Hinata memasak makan malam untuk mereka.

"Tapi nanti Tuan bisa ma—"

"Untuk masalah itu biar aku yang tangani" Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada _maid_ itu. _Maid_ tersebut antas tersenyum melihat kelakuan Nyonyanya. Tuannya memang tidak akan sanggup melawan kata-kata istrinya yang lemah lembut ini.

"Kau boleh membantu jika kau ingin" Hinata kembali bersuara

-o-

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam. Langit sekarang sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan. Malam akan segera tiba, tapi tanda-tanda orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung ada.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja kamarnya. Bukankah suaminya mengatakan untuk pulang sebelum petang di hari terakhir misinya bersama Naruto dan Sai. Ini sudah pukul tujuh tapi Sasuke belum kembali. Ia mulai khawatir.

Hinata merasa rasa khawatirnya sedikit berlebihan mengingat dalam misi waktu kadang tak tepat. Tapi, tetap saja sekarang ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini sering ada penyusup dan perampok. Apakah ini hanya bawaan—

"_Tadaima_" Ah! Itu suara Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit berlari menuju pintu depan. Saat hampir sampai ke pintu masuk, Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke disana.

"Jangan lari-lari, Hinata" Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi suara peringatan dari Sasuke. Hinata menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, rasa lelahnya jadi semakin menipis.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_"

-o-

.

.

.

.

Kini di meja makan sudah ada Hinata dan Sasuke duduk bersama. Hinata meletakan nasi dan lauk-pauk di piring Sasuke. Namun, Hinata tak mengambil makanan sedikitpun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak makan, Hm?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak lapar" Jawab Hinata sekenanya. Ia memang merasa tidak lapar sekarang. Yang sekarang ia inginkan hanyalah melihat Sasuke makan dengan lahap.

"Jangan begitu. Kau tau itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Lagipula, kasian anak kita Hinata" Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil nasi dengan beberapa lauk-pauk.

"Jangan cemberut" Ujar Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menekuk wajahnya. Mendengar itu, Hinata tersenyum hambar. Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau jelek kalau begitu" Hinata kembali mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke mengacak puncak kepala Hinata dengan pelan. Istrinya terlihat lucu jika begitu.

-o-

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang membaca apa?" Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kamar bertanya pada Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan beberapa gulungan.

"Hanya mengecek ulang laporan misi yang kutulis" Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke memijat pundak suaminya.

"Kau pasti lelah kan?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ini kode dari Hinata yang artinya _'kau harus istirahat, Sasuke-kun'._

"Hn" Sasuke membalik badannya dan tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata. Hinata memerah, seperti biasanya. Tangan Sasuke mengelus perut Hinata yang sekarang masih tampak rata, tapi kemungkinan bulan-bulan kedepan tidak lagi.

"Apa kabar?" Kini Sasuke mengecup perut Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke melakukan hal ini.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggunya lahir" Ujar Sasuke menatap Hinata

"Dia masih berumur dua bulan Sasuke" Hinata kini juga mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

"Lalu?"

"Itu masih sangat lama" Hinata terkikik. Sasuke memang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat buah hatinya dengan HInata terlahir ke dunia. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Pagi memang terkadang dirasa terlalu cepat datang oleh beberapa orang. Seperti Sasuke yang masih menikmati waktu indahnya saat matahari telah menampakan sinarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo bangun" Suara Hinata terdengar. Hinata telah mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Oh, jangan lupakan betapa susahnya ia keluar dari pelukan Sasuke satu jam yang lalu.

"Hm?" Sasuke yang masih menikmati waktu istirahatnya hanya bergumam menanggapi perintah Hinata yang memintanya untuk bangun.

"Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum merasakan sentuhan Hinata yang sedang berusaha atau memaksa Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya.

Ditangkapnya tangan Hinata, hal itu membuat tubuh Hinata menindih tubuh Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke membalikan posisinya. Hinata merona, ah Sasuke suka sekali dengan ekspresi yang satu ini. Sasuke memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi diseluruh wajah Hinata.

"A-Aku tidak akan membangunkan Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ lagi" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali 'menyerangnya'.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. Hinata berusaha berani menatap Sasuke

"Te-Tentu saja!" meski sudah menaikan suaranya, ia masih tergagap. Sasuke justru tersenyum dibuatnya.

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar tawa Hinata yang disertai permohonan untuk dilepaskan oleh Sasuke yang masih terus saja mengelitikinya.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Hari masih siang, Sasuke dan HInata sedang berada di taman belakang Uchiha. Hinata sedang menanam bibit lobak dengan Sasuke yang membantunya menggali lubang-lubang kecil.

"Sudah waktunya untuk kau istirahat" Sasuke berusaha mengingatkan Hinata untuk tidak terlalu lelah.

"Aku akan siapkan makan siang" Hinata hendak beranjak ke dapur namun Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Kita makan diluar saja. Aku ingin sekaligus memberikan laporan misi ke Hokage-sama" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Ia juga sudah lama tidak makan di luar bersama Sasuke. Dua bulan belakangan ini Sasuke sibuk sekali. Beruntung hari ini Sasuke tidak ada misi.

"Kita akan makan dimana, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan sangat antusias. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat menyukai ide Sasuke kali ini.

"Kau boleh pilih, asal bukan ramen" entah kenapa Sasuke sediki sensitive dengan ramen. Sampai sekarang pun Hinata tidak pernah tau jawabannya. Setiap kali Hinata bertanya Sasuke hanya akan menjawab _'Aku tidak suka karena tidak suka' _ Tanpa Hinata ketahui, secara tidak langsung Hinata lah yang membuat Sasuke membenci ramen.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa terkikik. Ternyata Sasuke-nya belum berubah

-o-

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage, Sasuke dan Hinata bergandengan tangan. Hinata menampilkan senyum manisnya sembari menyapa orang-orang yang lewat. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar meskipun ia sedikit khawatir melihat Hinata yang selalu tersenyum. Kalau nanti ada yang jatuh cinta pada Hinata dan merebut Hinata dari sisinya. Sasuke terkadang berlebihan.

Orang-orang yang mereka lewati pun juga ikut tersenyum melihat mereka hari ini. Hinata yang cantik bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke yang tampan. Sungguh serasi.

"Kalau nanti ke kediaman Hyuuga, bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata bertanya. Ia rindu keluarganya. Meskipun sering berrtemu, entah kenapa kali ini ia sangat ingin berkunjung kesana.

"Boleh"

-o-

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Sasuke, Hinata tidak memilih ramen sebagai makan siang mereka.

"Kau memesan _Sushi_ sebanyak itu, siapa yang akan menghabiskan?" Tanya Sasuke. Istrinya memesan banyak sekali sushi, sekitar empat porsi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ yang akan menghabiskannya" dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menuruti kata-kata Hinata. Semenjak hamil, Hinata memang suka bersikap aneh dan berbeda dari biasanya.

Namun, Sasuke suka melihat sisi lain Hinata yang hanya ditunjukan padanya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Naruto tak membalas perasaan Hinata.

-o-

.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata dan Sasuke menghadap Hiashi dengan sopan. Setelahnya mereke menemui Hanabi, Neji dan Tenten. Hinata tampak asyik bermain dengan putra pertama Neji saat Hiashi memanggil Sasuke untuk berbicara dengannya.

Di ruangannya, Hiashi duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit penasaran apa yang menyebabkan Hiashi memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami baik-baik saja" Sasuke berujar dengan setenang mungkin, meskipun dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa resah.

"Kau harus ingat janjimu satu tahun yang lalu" Ujar Hiashi tegas dan penuh penekanan. Ia akan selalu mengingat janji pemuda Uchiha ini kepada dirinya sewaktu melamar Hinata.

"Saya ingat, _Otou_-_sama_" Sasuke tampak mengaggukan kepalanya. Hiashi menyesap _ocha_ dihadapannya.

"Apa dia sudah mulai _ngidam_?" Tanya Hiashi. Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya dengan arah pembicaraan yang diberikan oleh ayah mertuanya.

"Belum, _Otou-sama_" Hinata memang belum meminta yang aneh-aneh. Ia hanya bersikap sedikit berbeda. Hinata menjadi lebih manja dan pemaksa.

"Kalau dia sudah mulai ngidam, kau harus menurutinya" nada tegas benar-benar terdengar di kalimat yang Hiashi ucapkan.

"Pasti, _Otou-sama_"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan apa yang Hinata inginkan, kau bisa kemari. Aku akan membantu" Sasuke paham, Hiashi hanya khawatir pada Hinata. Ini adalah cucu pertamanya. Meskipun Neji telah memiliki seorang anak, tetap saja Hinata lah anak kandungnya.

"Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatan putriku. Mendiang ibunya sering muntah dan lemas sewaktu mengandungnya dulu" Hiashi tampak menerawang ke masa lalu. ia jadi merindukan kehadiran mendiang istrinya.

"Iya, _Otou-sama_" beruntung, Hinata tidak mengalami hal-hal tersebut.

Sepertinya Hiashi tak akan mudah melepaskan Sasuke dari semua introgasinya.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Takuma tiba-tiba merasa lapar lagi.

"Tenten-_nee_, apakah ada makanan?" Hinata berujar malu-malu. Padahal ia sudah disediakan berbagai macam camilan. Tetapi, yang Hinata inginkan bukanlah cemilan. Makanan beratlah yang Hinata inginkan.

"Kau lapar?" Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

Hinata sudah menghabiskan satu porsi ayam goreng beserta nasi. Ia tampak sumringah setelah selesai makan.

"Saat aku hamil, nafsu makanku juga bertambah" Tenten memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang meminum air putihnya.

"Hati-hati gemuk _Onee-chan_. Sasuke-_nii_ kan tampan, pasti banyak yang suka" Hanabi sedikit membuat Hinata resah. Kalau Sasuke meninggalkannya bagaimana?

"Tak perlu takut gemuk. Sasuke pasti tetap akan menyayangimu, ini kan demi bayi kalian" Hinata memang merasa sedikit takut untuk makan banyak. Mengingat beratnya kemungkinan akan naik, meskipun tubuh Hinata memang sulit mengalami kenaikan berat.

Apalagi, Sasuke banyak disukai perempuan cantik. Kalau dia meninggalkan Hinata yang berubah gendut bagaimana?

-o-

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam di kediaman Hyuuga. Hiashi memberikan sekantung jeruk dan lauk-pauk untuk dibawa pulang oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

Saat sampai dikediaman Uchiha, Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Sebelum mandi, Sasuke meletakan pemberian Hiashi di meja dapur dan berbalik arah ke kamar untuk segera mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia kembali ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Hinata yang tertidur pulas. Mungkin, Hinata mengantuk dan lelah setelah bermain dengan Takuma. Dengan segera, digendongnya tubuh Hinata.

Setelah merebahkan Hinata di ranjang mereka, Sasuke pun melakukan hal sama. Diperhatikannya wajah Hinata yang tenang saat tertidur, wajah yang tek pernah bosan ia lihat. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh telapak tangan Hinata. Dibawanya tangan itu tepat kearah bibirnya. Di kecupnya dengan penuh sayang telapak tangan Hinata.

Wajah yang membuatnya tahu kalau ia telah menemukan rumah baru untuknya pulang.

Wajah yang membuatnya kembali merasakan kasih sayang.

Sasuke dan Hinata besar dalam banyak tekanan namun akhirnya saling menguatkan.

-o-

Karena hanya Hinata yang mampu membuat Sasuke merasakan rumah yang dulu sempat hilang dari kehidupannya.

Karena Sasuke membutuhkan kelembutan Hinata seperti ia membutuhkan nafasnya.

Fin

Berakhir dengan gajenya.

Thanks for reading.

Mind To RnR?

:D

.

.

See you,

.

.

Malfoy1409


	4. Chapter 4 : Gonna be Mine

**Gonna Be Mine**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi K**

**Standar Warning**

**Part 1**

**Happy reading**

**-o0o-**

.

.

.

Perang dunia ninja sudah berakhir beberapa minggu lalu,meskipun dampaknya masih terasa sampai hari ini. Penduduk di Konoha sedang membersihkan area desa hari ini, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan selesai. Sudah sekitar lima hari mereka semua bergotong-royong untuk membersihkan desa.

"Hinata-_chan_" Sepertinya itu suara si kuning menyala. Hinata pun menolehkan kepalaya, ia tinggalkn sebentar pekerjaannya.

"Y-Ya, Naruto-_kun_" Seperti biasanya, rona merah dan rasa gugup menghampiri dirinya.

"Setelah pekerjaan ini selesai, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Naruto tersenyum, Hinata tersipu, "Kau bisa kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Setelahnya, Naruto berbalik. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

-o-

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah Naruto menghampiri Hinata tadi, mereka pun bertemu di bukit. Disana ada Naruto dan Hinata. Ya, hanya mereka berdua.

"Hinata-_chan_"

"Y-Ya?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

**DEG**

Hinata merasakan perasaan aneh menjalar di sekeliling hatinya. Kenapa Naruto menanyakannya. Hinata harus menjawab apa?

_Kami-sama_..

"Ke-Kenapa menanyakan itu?" Hinata masih saja menundukan kepalanya. Naruto juga terlihat canggung disana.

"Jawab, Hinata" Hinata meremas ujung pakaiannya. Ia gugup sekali. Ia sudah lama menyukai Naruto, lama sekali.

Ketika Naruto menanyakan hal ini, entah kenapa Hinata merasa Naruto tak menyukainya. Ia bimbang harus menjawab apa.

Ya, Hinata merasa Naruto bukan bermaksud membalas perasaannya. Bukan yang seperti Hinata harapkan, jadi Hinata harus menjawab apa?

"A-Aku—" Naruto masih memperhatikan Hinata. Naruto pun sama gugupnya dengan Hinata. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya nanti pada Hinata. Apa gadis ini akan terluka karena penjelasannya nanti?

"Dia tidak menyukaimu, _Dobe_" Suara siapa itu? Kenapa mengintrupsi hal-hal seperti ini?

"_Te-Teme!_" Naruto berusaha marah dan mendelikan matanya pada Sasuke. Namun, akhirnya Naruto mengalah melihat Sasuke yang bersikap biasa saja.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah perlahan. Jika diperhatikan gerak kakinya menuju kearah Hinata. Ah, ternyata benar, Sasuke berjalan kearah Hinata dan berhenti tepat disamping gadis yang sedang menundukan kepalanya itu.

"Bukankah tidak baik bertanya hal seperti itu jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Naruto membelalakan matanya. Seharusnya ia yang memberitahu Hinata soal hal ini, kenapa jadi Sasuke?.

Hinata tersentak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Naruto sudah punya pacar? Siapa?

Seketika, Hinata lemas. Ternyata dugaannya tepat, Naruto bukan ingin membalas perasaannya. Pasti Sakura, ya gadis berambut merah jambu itu pastilah gadis yang dipilih Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun _su-sudah punya ke-kekasih?" Hinata mencoba berbicara meskipun masih dengan nada dan intonasi yang terbata.

"E-Eh? Iya, Hinata-_chan_" Naruto kini juga menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah jika gadis di depannya ini harus terluka karena dirinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya demikian pada kekasih orang?" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, Hinata kaget mendengar Sasuke berujar demikian. Siapa yang kekasih orang?

"Jawab saja, _Dobe_" Sasuke memasang tampang bosannya.

"A-Aku dengar, Hinata-_chan_ menyukaiku. Aku ha-hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata-_chan_. Aku ingin Hinata-_chan_ bahagia" Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak puncak kepala Hinata.

"E-Eh?" Sekarang Hinata lah yang tersentak mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ternyata Naruto masih memikirkan kebahagiaannya.

"Tapi, Hinata-_chan_ kekasihnya siapa?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kekasihku" Sasuke berujar dengan santainya. Hinata mencoba mendongakan kepalanya. Namun, tangan Sasuke telah lebih dulu melingkari pundaknya.

"Se-Sejak kapan?" Naruto kaget juga, kenapa mereka berdua? Kenapa bisa?

"A-Aku dan—" Hinata tak menyelesaikannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Sasuke menarik Hinata menjauh dari Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung. Dalam hati, Naruto merasa lega karena sepertinya ia tidak menyakiti Hinata.

Dan sepertinya, Naruto harus kembali dan membawa kabar yang sanggup membuat Tsunade tak percaya.

-o-

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke kediaman Uchiha. Sebenarnya Hinata menolak, tapi Sasuke memelototinya.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin menanyakan maksud perkataan Sasuke di bukit pada Naruto, hanya saja ia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut pada Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka, dalam keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda. Sasuke yang patah hati karena Hinata, Hinata yang patah hati karena Naruto.

"Kau bisa memasak kan?" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Seharusnya, Sasuke tak perlu bertanya, Bukankah Sasuke sudah mengetahui semua hal tentang Hinata?

"Di dapur ada bahan makanan. Kau yang mengolahnya, jangan lupa tambahkan tomat yang banyak" Hinata hanya mendengarkan kemudian menuruti setiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia sudah lelah, kalau disuruh melawan Uchiha terakhir, ia pasti kalah.

Lagipula, ini bentuk ucapan terima kasih karena Sasuke sudah membantunya menghadapi Naruto. Ia tidak ingin Naruto merasa bersalah padanya.

Selama Hinata memasak, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya, dan juga—

hatinya.

Hinata sudah menyelesaikan masakannya dengan sempurna, ia sudah mencicipi setiap rasanya dan semua terasa enak di lidahnya. Tapi, ia takut Sasuke tak menyukainya.

"Sudah?" Sasuke datag dengan baju yang baru dan tetesan air dari rambut yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya yang sedari tadi mengangguk.

"Kau ingin mandi?" Hinata menggeleng

"A-Aku mandi di ru-rumah saja"

"Aku tak akan mengintipmu" Sasuke berujar sembari duduk dan bersiap makan.

Bukan itu yang Hinata takutkan, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bu-Bukan be—"

"Duduk" lagi-lagi kata-katanya terpotong.

"Temani aku makan" Sasuke memerintah

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Kau menolak?" Sasuke berujar dingin membuat Hinata sedikit merinding.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya di sebrang Sasuke. Ia masih diam saja dan tak menyentuh apapun yang ada di meja.

"Kau juga makan" Hinata memberanikan diri mengambil lauk pauk dan nasi. Hinata mulai menyuapkan nasi dan lauk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak" Sasuke berujar. Hanya enak? Tak adakah ucapan terima kasih Sasuke pada Hinata?

"Te-Terima kasih"

"Ikannya terlalu jauh" Hinata mencoba menatap Sasuke. Ikan? Jauh? Tidak. Letak ikan tak begitu jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk, Hinata yakin Sasuke masih mampu menjangkaunya.

"Ambilkan dan taruh di nasiku" Sepertinya itu perintah dan bukan permintaan tolong. Hinata hendak mengambil sumpit lain namun Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Pakai saja sumpitmu" Hinata memandang Sasuke yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya, tapi sepertinya ada rona tipis di wajah tampannya. Hinata hendak protes namun ia urungkan niatnya itu.

Setelah makan, Sasuke dan Hinata hanya diam. Hinata berniat untuk mencuci piring tetapi Sasuke melarangnya. Jadi mereka berdua sekarang hanya duduk di bagian belakang _mansion_ tanpa berujar satu kata pun. Hinata ingin pulang tapi Sasuke hanya menoleh dan tak merespon, itu membuat Hinata berfikir jika Sasuke tak ingin dirinya pulang.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja" Sasuke berujar dengan pandangan lurus tapi terlihat kosong.

"E-Eh?" Hinata tersentak. Menangis? Ia baru ingat jika ia ingin menangis. Harusnya ia menangis dari tadi kan?

"Aku sudah memerintahkan para _maid_ untuk keluar" Sasuke memang memerintahkan mereka semua untuk kelur dulu dari mansion selama Hinata belum pulang. Sasuke yakin, Hinata akan malu jika tertangkap menangis. Tapi, Sasuke ingin melihatnya, melihat air mata Hinata yang mewakili air matanya.

Sasuke ingin setelah Hinata menangisi Naruto, dirinyalah yang ada pandangan Hinata. Ia ingin meminjamkan bahunya, menghapus air mata Hinata meskipun dengan wajah datarnya.

Hinata menjadi susah bernafas. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia sudah sedari tadi ingin menangis, tapi ia tahan karena tak ingin Naruto merasa bersalah akan hal yang memang bukan kesalahannya.

Hinata merasa ini salahnya. Harusnya sejak awal ia sudah dapat mengira seperti ini lah akhirnya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya. Dalam pandangan matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya dengan sedikit suara isakan yang sangat pelan.

Sasuke ingin merengkuh gadis disampingnya tapi ia ragu. Ia takut Hinata akan semakin jauh dari jangkauannya

"Ma-Maaf, aku me-memang _cengeng_" Hinata terisak seraya berkata demikian.

Sasuke menoleh dan mengangkat tangannya menuju kepla Hinata. Ia mengusapnya pelan, membuat Hinata terisak semakin kencang.

"Hei, apa aku salah?"

"Ti-Tidak _hiks_" Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Sebegitukah Hinata menyukai Naruto. Temannya yang bodoh itu? Dimata Sasuke, Sasuke lebih segala-galanya dari Naruto. Jadi kenapa Hinata malah mengejar sahabat bodohnya?

Padahal dengan hati yang terbuka, Sasuke dengan senang hati akan menerimanya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-_san_" Hinata sudah berhenti menangis. Ia kini memandang Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata menangis di hadapan seorang pria. Bagaimana pun juga, Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi terlalu lama.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"A-Aku ingin pulang. Ini sudah petang" Hinata hendak bangkit, tetapi tangannya di tangkap dan ditahan oleh Sasuke yang masih setia untuk duduk.

"E-Eh?" Hinata terkejut. Sasuke menahan tangannya?

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi kekasihku saja?" Sasuke memandang Hinata. Ia tahu jika wajahnya masih datar-datar saja, tapi demi Kami-sama, jantungnya tak melakukan hal yang sama.

"A-Apa ma-maksud perkataan, Sasuke-_san_?" Hinata sedikit terbata. Ia dan sasuke tak pernah cukup dekat sebelumnya. Kenpa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Kau mendengarnya" Hinata memang mendengarnya. Tapi Hinata merasa aneh, ini terlalu ganjil dari sudut pandang Hinata.

"A-Aku tidak pe-perlu dikasihani, Sasuke-_san_" Tidakkah gadis ini mengerti jika Sasuke lah yang membutuhkan belas kasihnya?

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengasihani seorang _Heiress Hyuuga_"

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Hari semakin petang.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang" Hinata beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih saja terdiam. Hinata hampir sampai ke pintu yang sama ketika ia masuk. Tiba-tiba, langkah kakinya menjadi berat, ternyata Sasuke menahannya lagi. Kali ini bukan dengan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang ditahannya tetapi dengan pelukan erat Sasuke di pundaknya.

"Tidakah kau mengerti, Hinata?" Kenapa Hinata jadi merasakan suara sendu Sasuke. Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Hinata merasa seperti hanya dirinya yang tidak mengerti

"Kau terluka karenanya" Ia itu benar. Hinata terluka saat ini, sangat terluka.

"Aku terluka karenamu" Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. Membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Karena Hinata? Hinata salah apa?

"A-Aku tidak me-mengerti" Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di tubuh Hinata. Ia hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Sejak di akademi kau selalu mengacuhkanku" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Sejak akademi memang hanya Hinata yang tak mengejar Sasuke. Saat itu, hatinya sudah terperangkap dalam pesona pirang yang penuh semangat.

"Ma-Maaf" Hinata berujar, bukan maksudnya mengacuhkan Sasuke. Lagipula, apa bedanya? Toh, sudah banyak yang memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Bukan itu yang aku butuhkan darimu" _'Aku butuh hatimu'_

"Ma-Maafkan aku" Hinata kembali mengeluarkan maafnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Hinata terpaku. Cinta? Sasuke mencintainya? Tidak, tidak. Hinata tak ingin mendengar kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"A-Aku harus benar-benar pu-pulang. Terima kasih" Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada dirinya. Dan Sasuke dengan berat hati melepaskan Hinata.

Hinata membungkukan badannya sekilas lalu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pilu dengan wajah tampannya. Kenapa harus Hinata yang mengacuhkannya?

Kenapa tidak yang lain?

END

Kidding ^^v

TBC

Sedikit rush ya? Maaf hehe

Selanjutnya diusahakan

tidak

Thanks for reading.

See you

.

.

.

Malfoy1409


	5. Chapter 5 : Gonna be Mine part 2

**Gonna Be Mine**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi K**

**Standar Warning**

**Part 2**

**Happy reading**

**-o0o-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Hari ini banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya harus menghela nafas berkali-kali. Harus menghindari Naruto saja rasanya sulit, ditambah dia juga harus menghindar dari Sasuke.

Saat sampai di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata disambut dengan hormat. Seperti biasa, Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum manis. Pewaris Hyuuga yang satu ini memang berbeda dari yang lain.

-o-

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, Hinata pergi ke danau yang tak jauh dari kediamannya. Dia hendak berlatih disana. Hinata sudah menyiapkan bekalnya untuk makan siang, mengingat ia tak mungkin pulang ke rumah lalu kembali ke danau, itu membuang waktu.

Hinata mulai melatih jutsu-jutsu nya. Terlihat sekali Hinata sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merasa tidak lelah.

"Jangan dipaksakan" Sebuah suara menghentikan Hinata menggerakan tangan dan kakinya.

"Sasuke-_san_.." Hinata mengambil langkah mundur saat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa disini juga?

"Jangan takut" Sasuke semakin mendekat. Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Mengenai semalam aku tak akan minta maaf. Aku memang mencintaimu" Hinata ingin sekali menangis. Dia tidak mencintai Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke tidak mengerti?

Hinata tak ingin Sasuke berakhir seperti dirinya. Menunggu hal yang tidak pasti itu menyakitkan. Banyak diluar sana yang menyukai Sasuke. Kenapa harus dirinya?

"Ma-Maaf" Hinata bergetar

"Jangan sebut kata itu lagi!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya membuat Hinata tersentak. Apakah Sasuke marah padanya?

"A-Aku tidak pu-punya perasaan a-apapun pada—" Kelanjutan kalimat itu, Sasuke tak ingin mendengarnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar Hinata menolaknya. Sudah cukup, cukup selama ini Sasuke memendamnya dan membiarkan Hinata mengejar Naruto. Tidak kali ini.

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya yang hangat ke bibir Hinata yang dingin karena sudah berada dalam air terlalu lama. Sasuke menyukai sensasinya, saat bibirnya dengan sengaja melumat bibir Hinata. Hinata meronta tapi Sasuke tak memperdulikannya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dengan erat. Hinata mulai menangis, ini ciuman pertamanya. Bukan seperti ini yang dia inginkan.

Hinata merasakan rasa putus asa dalam ciuman Sasuke padanya. Rasa takut kehilangan yang sangat dalam dirasakan Hinata saat Sasuke masih saja menguasainya. Inikah yang dirasakan Sasuke padanya?

Sasuke menyadarinya, Hinata sekarang menangis karena perlakuannya. Rasa kesal kembali menghantam Sasuke karena Hinata menolaknya.

Dijauhkannya wajah Sasuke dari wajah Hinata. Sasuke masih dapat melihat lelehan air mata Hinata yang ada disana. Sasuke hendak meminta maaf tetapi Hinata telah lebih dulu mendorongnya.

Sasuke terpaku, ia sadar sudah menyakiti Hinata kali ini

Hinata berlalu begitu saja tanpa berpamitan seperti biasanya. Ia melanglahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya para penjaga yang menyapanya saat ia tiba di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

-o-

.

.

.

"_Teme_" Naruto terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum _Sake_.

"_Dobe_" Sasuke hanya bergumam dan kembali meminum sake yang ada di genggamannya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas, pasti Sasuke sedang ada masalah yang berat.

"Ada masalah, _Teme_?" Sasuke ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto

"Masalah katamu? Kau tau sendiri masalahku banyak" Sasuke kemudian terkekeh. Naruto sepertinya harus memaksa Sasuke meninggalkan kedai minum ini.

Susah sekali membawa Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, apalagi Sasuke terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata maaf dan Hinata. Naruto sempat berfikir jika Sasuke dan Hinata sedang bertengkar.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Hinata, _Teme_?" Narutosempat bertanya di tengah-tengah kesulitannya membopong Sasuke.

"Iya, aku mencintai Hinata. Sangat mencintainya" Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban yang tidak ia minta keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

-o-

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_" Naruto memanggil Hinata yang tampak sedang asyik memilih-milih buah. Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, Hinata tampak kurang nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-_chan_?" Hinata bisa apa? Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia melihat mata Hinata seperti habis menangis, lingkaran bawah matanya pun menghitam.

'_Sepertinya mereka memang sedang bertengkar'_

"Tadi malam aku melihat _Teme_ mabuk. Kalian ada masalah?" Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi orang yang peka? Biar bagaimana pun Sasuke sahabatnya, jelas sekali ia dalam masalah semalam.

"E-Eh?" Hinata kaget, bukan karena Sasuke mabuk tetapi karena Naruto mengatakan informasi itu pada Hinata.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Ah, sekarang Hinata ingat masalah dimana. Naruto masih berfikir jika mereka— Sasuke dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih.

Hinata masih diam saja. Ia tak memberI respon pada ucapan Naruto. Pedagang buah yang memperhatikan mereka pun diabaikan oleh Hinata.

"Dia terus-menerus mengucapkan kata maaf dan namamu, Hinata"

Hinata tersentak. Sebegitu besarkah ia menyakiti Sasuke? Sampai alam bawah sadarnya pun menyebutkan namanya.

Hinata ingin menangis tetapi tak tahu untuk apa.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba menatap wajah Naruto. "Be-Benarkah?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Sebaiknya kau temui dia. Dia kacau sekali"

-o-

.

.

.

"Pe-Permisi" Hinata menyapa salah seorang _maid_ di _mansion_ Uchiha.

Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Sasuke, meskipun ini bukan kesalahannya namun Hinata ingin memperbaiki sekaligus memberikan pengertian pada Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Hyuuga-_sama_"

"A-Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-_san_"

_Maid_ tersebut pamit undur diri untuk menemui tuannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke datang ke ruang tamu dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Baju yang tidak tertutup sempurna, rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang menghitam. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur.

Sudah sekitar lima menit mereka saling berhadapan, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai duluan sampai seorang _maid_ mengantarkan minuman.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Sasuke bersuara juga.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya di pangkuannya. Ia gugup dan takut.

"A-Aku ingin minta ma-maaf" Hinata menundukan wajahnya. Setelahnya terdengar suara pecahan yang terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruangan.

Hinata menggerakan kepalanya pelan-pelan untuk melihat kearah Sasuke. Ternyata yang pecah adalah cangkir yang ada di genggaman Sasuke tadi, sudah hancur berserakan di lantai.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERKALI-KALI JANGAN UCAPKAN KATA BODOH ITU!" Sekarang Hinata ingin benar-benar menangis. Pandangannya sudah kabur karena air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Para _maid_ sebenarnya mendengar suara pecahan dan suara Sasuke, hanya saja mereka tak ada yang mendekat dan berniat mengganggu Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya. Air mata sukses meluncur dari mata indahnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas. Dihampirinya Hinata yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Ia menjajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Menggenggam tangan Hinata yang bergetar. Hinata masih terisak sementara Sasuke masih diam saja.

"Maaf" Bukan, bukan Hinata yang mengatakannya kali ini. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf"

Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Hinata. Sasuke merasa menyesal membuat Hinata menangis lagi.

"Aku memaksamu, aku minta maaf" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"A-Aku tak ingin Sasuke-_san_ berakhir sepertiku. Rasanya me-menyakitkan mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita" Hinata mulai terisak. Sasuke masih diam saja.

"A-Aku—" dan kembali Sasuke menyelanya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku ingin kau tahu aku menyukai ah tidak, aku mencintaimu"

Hinata ingin membuka suara, namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menambahkan "Jangan, jangan sela aku"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku takut kehilanganmu, saat Naruto benar-benar tak membalas perasaanmu, aku merasa punya kesempatan tapi kau justru menolakku" Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Ia ingin pergi dari keadaan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana membuatmu mengerti jika aku sungguh-sungguh, maka dari itu aku menciummu kemarin" Hinata sedikit merona saat Sasuke kembali membahas masalah ciuman itu. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata memerah hanya tersenyum tipis meskiun hatinya merasa miris.

"Sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku? Aku hanya meminta satu persen kesempatan dan aku akan berusaha" Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan tapi Sasuke yakin itu sebuah gelengan.

Seketika hati Sasuke merasa teriris oleh pisau tak kasat mata. Jadi berakhir disini?

"A-Aku punya sepuluh persen untuk Sasuke-_san_" Hinata tiba-tiba bersuara memberikan rasa sejuk di hati Sasuke yang sempat mengering beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau serius, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

Menurut Hinata, tak ada salahnya membuat dirinya membuka hati untuk orang yang mencintainya. Bukankah selama ini hanya dia yang merasa mencintai?

Hinata berjanji untuk membuka hati dan belajar mencintai Sasuke. Sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit.

Salah seorang maid yang tidak sengaja melihat hal tersebut ikut merona melihat tuannya yang menggenggam tangan seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah yang menghangat.

-o-

.

.

.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar kabar dari Naruto yang mengatakan jika Sasuke dan Hinata mempunyai hubungan khusus. Hinata tak pernah melakukan hal apapun pada Sasuke, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu berusaha membuat Sasuke melihatnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini?

Namun, Sakura menyadari kalau itu semua sudah berlalu. Mengingat sepertinya Sasuke sangat mencintai Hinata. Lagipula, hari-harinya sekarang lebih berwarna semenjak Naruto mengisi setiap lembarnya.

-o-

.

.

"Hinata-_sama_" Neji memanggil Hinata dari luar kamarnya. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dan menggeser pintu sehingga Neji dapat melihat dirinya.

"Ada apa, _Niisan_?"

"Tsunade-_sama_ memanggil anda. Mari saya antar" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan disamping Neji.

"Neji-_nii_" Hinata memanggil nama Neji, membuat Neji menoleh dan kembali menatap kearah depan.

"Apa Neji-_nii_ pernah jatuh cinta?" Neji berhenti sejenak, jatuh cinta ya? Sepertinya pernah. Iya, dirinya pernah merasakan perasaan yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Neji pernah merasakannya, rasa itu Neji pernah merasakannya.

"Pernah" Neji tersenyum

"Benarkah? Pada siapa?" ah, Hinata tampak tertarik dengan hal ini. Ia sejenak melupakan Tsunade yang memanggilnya.

"Kau mengenalnya" Ya, Hinata mengenalnya. Gadis dengan rambut bercepol yang telah mencuri hati Neji.

"Siapa?" Neji hanya tersenyum. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Suatu saat nanti kau juga tahu. Ada apa?" Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Ia jadi teringat Sasuke yang mengatakan jika dirinya mencintai Hinata. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencintai selama itu? Sejak akademi?

"Jika seorang pria mengatakan ia mencintai seorang gadis, apakah mereka selalu jujur tentang itu?" Neji mngerutkan keningnya "Maksudku, em..apakah mereka benar-benar merasakan itu?" Hinata sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kalau bagiku, itu adalah hal yang serius. Jadi aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya jika aku menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis. Ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu, Hinata-sama?"

"Ah, _ano_.. Tsunade-_sama_ menungguku" Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

-o-

.

.

Hinata dan Heji telah sampai di depan kantor Hokage. Namun, hanya Hinata yang masuk ke dalam sana.

Seperti biasanya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun ke dalam ruangan dimana Tsunade berada. Setelah mengetuk pintu, Hinata diperbolehkan memasuki ruangan.

Hinata duduk dihadapan Tsunade sama.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-_sama?"_

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata. Masih ada yang belum datang" Hinata pun menganggukan kepalanya

.

.

TBC

Makasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview dan saya dengan berat hati belum bisa membalasnya satu persatu karena waktu saya yang tidak memungkinkan. #sok sibuk.

Saya akan balas satu persatu, tapi tidak sekarang ya hehehe

Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih ya untuk para pembaca.

Thanks for reading

.

.

.

See You

.

.

.

Malfoy1409


	6. Chapter 6 : Gonna be Mine 3

**Gonna Be Mine**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi K**

**Standar Warning**

**Part 3**

**Happy reading**

**-o0o-**

.

.

.  
Terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk ke ruangan Tsunade. Langkah kaki ini tidak terasa asing untuk Hinata.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga" Tsunade berujar membuat Hinata merasa ingin tahu siapa yang datang. Dari ekor matanya, Hinata mencoba melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_?" Hinata bergumam pelan.

"Sasuke-_san_?" Tsunade mengeluarkan nada heran, sepertinya gumaman Hinata masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Tsunade.

Mendengar suara Tsunade, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memanggilnya begitu? Bukankah harusnya '_Sasuke-kun'_?" Tsunade tersenyum menggoda. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menatap Tsunade masih dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah, Kalian memang suka berpura-pura" Tsunade mengibaskan tangan kanannya sambil terkikik.

"Jadi kapan?" Tsunade bertanya lagi. Sasuke mulai kesal dengan pembicaraan yang dia tak tahu arahnya kemana.

"E-Eh?" Hinata yang tidak mengerti mencoba bertanya.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Hinata ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

-o-

.

.

.

Di sebuah kedai yang tak terlalu banyak pengunjungnya, Sakura dan Ino sedang menikmati santapan mereka. Dua gadis ini terlihat sedang asik mengobrol.

"Kau mengatakannya pada Tsunade-_sama_, Ino-_pig_?" Sakura bertanya dengan antusias, terlihat sekali wajahnya sedikit berbinar.

"Iya. Dia terlihat senang, ah kau tau, kami membahasnya sampai larut" Ino tertawa dengan riangnya. Jika mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade dia jadi ingin tertawa terus menerus.

"Sasuke bisa membunuh kita" Sakura sedikit bergidik.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan" Ino mengibaskan tangannya dan kembali terkikik tanpa memikirka kemungkinan Sasuke yang akan menghanguskannya dengan ameterasu.

-o-

.

.

.

Tsunade bertanya dengan santainya dan membuat Hinata tak bernafas selama beberapa detik. Sasuke diam saja. Ia mencoba berpikir siapa yang berani menyebarkan ini dibelakangnya.

"Ka-Kami—" Hinata mulai membuka suara namun Sasuke mempunyai hobi lain, yaitu menyela Hinata dan itu juga terjadi kali ini.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya sekenanya membuat Tsunade yang sudah mengharapkan jawaban dari Hinata jadi merasa kesal.

"Aku kan bertanya. Kau masih saja tidak sopan Sasuke. Hinata, ajarkan calon suamimu sopan santun. Kau bisa dibunuh Hiashi jika masih bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke" Sasuke ingin sekali membungkam mulut nenek di depannya ini.

"_Tch_"

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_.." Hinata mencoba mencari bantuan.

Wajah Hinata saat ini sudah sewarna dengan makanan favorite Sasuke, "Kau memerah? Kau manis sekali" Tsunade justru terkikik melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Tsunade berusaha meredam tawanya dan kembali berujar, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya hal tersebut. Kurasa sekarang aku tahu jawabannya"

Sasuke kesal, siang hari seperti ini dipanggil ke kantor Hokage hanya untuk pertanyaan berbau gossip seperti itu.

"Kami pergi dulu"

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dengan tiba-tiba namun lembut. Hinata membungkukan badannya terlebih dahulu meskipun terlihat buru-buru karena ditarik oleh Sasuke.

-o-

.

.

.

Setelah perginya Sasuke dan Hinata, Shizune masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsunade dengan wajah yang harap-harap cemas.

"Shizune.. mereka benar-benar pasangan yang manis. Aku tak pernah menyangkanya. Aku akan segera memanggil Ino" Tsunade jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Mereka mengakuinya?" Shizune hampir saja memekik jika tak ditahannya.

"Tidak begitu lugas, tapi aku yakin terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka" dan Tsunade beserta Shizune mulai kembali senyum-senyum sendiri.

-o-

.

.

.

Saat ini, Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu Sasuke hendak membawanya kemana, yang jelas ini bukan jalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga maupun Uchiha.

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_, kita mau kemana?"

"Kau sudah makan?" Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hinata, ia justru bertanya kembali.

"Be-Belum. Kita mau kemana?"

"Makan siang"

Hinata diam saja. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, satu-satunya pilihan yang dia punya adalah mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

Sasuke membimbing Hinata menuju sebuah rumah makan yang terlihat sederhana namun Hinata tahu jika makanan disini lezat. Ternyata selera mereka sama.

Rumah makan ini lebih tenang dari rumah makan kebanyakan karena disini ada dinding penyekat yang lumayan bisa meredam suara. Sasuke dan Hinata yang memang dasarnya pendiam dan menyukai ketenangan, sama-sama menyukai tempat ini tanpa saling mengetahui.

Mereka duduk di sudut kanan rumah makan. Disana ada jendela yang bisa melihat kearah taman disana. Bunga lavender yang bermekaran membuat pandangan Hinata memandang kagum dan menyunggingkan senyum manis yang dimilikinya. Sasuke terpana untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pesanan datang, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah dihadapkan pada nasi masing-masing. Namun, Hinata masih belum menyentuh lauk-pauk yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak suka?" Sasuke memandang Hinata yang masih diam saja. Hinata bukannya tidak suka, ia hanya masih memandangi bunga yang terlihat dari jendela.

"E-Eh?"

"Ini" Sasuke memberikan Hinata sepotong cumi diatas nasinya. Hinata memerah.

"Te-Terima kasih, Sasuke-_san_"

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan dalam keheningan. Sesekali Sasuke maupun Hinata saling melirik dan tak sengaja bertatapan beberapa kali. Hinata selalu saja langsung menundukan kepalanya jika hal itu terjadi.

Setelah acara makan selesai, Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya membeli beberapa pasang pakaian rumahan. Hinata lagi-lagi menurut, dengan alasan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Sasuke membelikan Hinata sebuah yukata berwarna lavender. Meskipun awalnya sempat ditolak oleh Hinata.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Sasuke bergumam "Kurasa nenek itu ada benarnya"

"Tsunade-_sama_?" Hinata memastikan.

"Hn. Siapa lagi?"

"Benar bagaimana, Sa-Sasuke-_san_?"

"Kau harus memanggilku '_Sasuke-kun'_. Kau bisa kan?" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat tangan Sasuke tertarik. Memanggil Sasuke dengan '_Sasuke-kun'_ membuat Hinata merasa canggung, ia mungkin malu.

Sasuke menatapnya meminta kepastian. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"I-Iya" Sasuke tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Hinata.

-o-

.

.

.

Matahari sepertinya akan terbenam sebentar lagi. Hinata baru hendak kembali setelah menemani Hanabi membeli sesuatu untuk ia pakai ke pasar malam hari ini.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah keduanya. Hanabi yang melihat Naruto segera undur diri dari hadapan mereka berdua dengan alasan ingin bersiap.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kau sudah baikan dengan _Teme_ ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada riang yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu, "I-Iya"

"Syukurlah, meskipun dia orangnya dingin. Kurasa dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata"

"E-Eh?" Hinata malu jika Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku tak pernah melihat _Teme_ seperti itu pada seorang gadis. Aku titip _Teme_ padamu ya, Hinata-_chan_" Hinata jadi benar-benar merasa malu, pasti wajahnya sudah memerah. Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau memerah" Naruto berujar ringan dan mengacak rambut Hinata. Naruto merasa ada sebuah tepukan ringan di pundaknya.

Naruto menengokan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang menepuk pundaknya

"_Te-Teme_" Naruto terkejut melihat aura kurang bersahabat dari Sasuke

"Hn"

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" Sekarang Naruto mulai tergagap. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang cemburu.

Hinata hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan. Ini lucu sekali bagi Hinata.

"Hm?" Sasuke memajukan langkahnya, Naruto memundurkan langkahnya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau mengaktifkan sharingan mu?" Naruto mengeram frustasi. Seseram inikah Sasuke saat cemburu? Cemburu buta lebih tepatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata mencoba menghentikan Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Hi-Hinata, tolong aku" Naruto memohon pada Hinata lewat pandangan matanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ ayo kita ke pasar malam" Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti mendekati Naruto dan kini berbalik menuju Hinata.

-o-

.

.

.

Malam ini suasana pasar malam lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mungkin karena hari ini hari terakhir pasar malam diadakan. Banyak barang dengan harga miring yang disajikan.

Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja melewati pintu masuk. Disebelah sisi kanan pintu ada seorang penjual gulali yang sedikit menarik mata Hinata.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pedagang gulali itu, "Berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Setelah membayar, Sasuke menyerahkan gulali itu pada Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Te-Terima kasih" Ujar Hinata

Mereka berdua menikmati wahana dan penampilan penghibur yang ada di pasar malam kali ini. Tangan Sasuke tak sedetik pun lepas dari genggaman tangan Hinata.

Dan sepertinya mereka cukup menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Terbukti dari tadi beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

Hinata kembali dihadiahkan sesuatu oleh Sasuke. Tadi, Sasuke mencoba peruntungannya dalam memanah dan dia berhasil mendapatkan boneka yang kini sudah berasa di tangan Hinata.

"Hinata" Suara Sasuke membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya.

"Y-Ya?"

"Sekarang sudah berapa persen?"

"Sudah berapa persen perasaanmu padaku?" Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Hinata memasang wajah yang tidak mengerti.

"I-Itu.." Sasuke harap-harap cemas.

"Mungkin empat puluh persen" Hinata tersenyum dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudah malam, ayo kuantar pulang" Mereka berjalan pulang menuju kediaman Hyuuga dengan jemari yang saling terkait.

-o-

.

.

.

Saat ini, Hinata sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke memintanya untuk memasak di rumahnya. Sasuke mengatakan ia bosan memakan masakan para maid di rumahnya.

Taman belakang Uchiha selalu menjadi tempat favorit Hinata setiap kali ia berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku akan ada misi, selama lima hari" Sasuke berujar ketika Hinata sedang asyik menanam bibit bunga matahari. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Be-Begitukah?"

"Kau khawatir?"

"Tidak. Sasuke-_kun_ orang yang kuat. Jadi, misinya pasti berhasil" Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata merona seperti biasanya. Sasuke jadi gemas.

"Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan balas tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka bisa berinteraksi seperti ini dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau sekarang sudah berapa persen?" Hinata memasang pose seperti orang berfikir, Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya, sepertinya ia tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

"Kurasa…." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Jangan menggodaku"

"Hihi enam puluh persen"

-o-

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_!"

"Ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto sudah kembali" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan meskipun nafasnya sedikit terengah.

"Benarkah?" Hinata senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi…"

"Kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata mulai merasakan perasaan tak enak pada dirinya.

"Mereka terluka"

-o-

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hinata cemas melihat beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke yang tertutup perban.

"Baik" Sasuke menampilkan senyum tipisnya, membuat Hinata sedikit lega.

"Aku khawatir" Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke seperti mendengar nada cemas yang sedikit dibumbui rasa manja. Apakah Sasuke tak salah dengar?

"Aku tahu" Setelahnya tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Sasuke masih memeluk Hinata dalam kungkungannya yang posesif dan melindungi.

"Aku merindukanmu" Sasuke berujar pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.

"A-Aku juga" Dan tak ada yang bisa membuat Sasuke merasa lebih bahagia.

-o-

.

.

Mungkin Hinata pernah terluka karena cinta pertamanya yang terbalaskan. Sasuke juga pernah terluka karena cintanya mencintai orang lain.

Tapi, kalian lihat sendiri kan kalau mereka dapat bahagia dengan takdir mereka?

Dua minggu setelah kejadian di rumah sakit, Sasuke mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga dengan Kakashi sebagai pendampingnya. Dengan diselimuti rasa was-was dan sedikit tidak percaya diri, Sasuke melamar Hinata untuk menjadi bagian dari Uchiha.

Pernikahan mereka di gelar dua minggu setelahnya.

Sasuke bahagia meskipun mereka bukanlah keluarga yang sempurna, tetapi ia bersyukur punya keluarga yang diisi olehnya dan Hinata dan tentunya anak mereka kelak.

END


	7. Chapter 7 : New Family

**New Family**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi K**

**Standar Warning**

**Happy reading**

**Dedicated to Kak Hana yang baru saja melahirkan bayi perempuan pada pukul 08.20 WIB 25/10/13**

**-o0o-**

**Sebelum membaca cerita ini, ada baiknya bagi yang belum tahu, untuk mencari tahu apa itu Apoteker dan Asisten Apoteker.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kemarin, istri tercintanya melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Sasuke ingin menjenguk istri dan anaknya yang masih berada di rumah sakit. Kalau saja, pekerjaan tadi tidak begitu mendesak ia tak akan masuk kantor hari ini.

Sasuke terus saja dibayangi wajah istri dan anaknya. Sepertinya baru sebentar ia meninggalkan mereka, tapi Sasuke merasakan rasa rindu pada mereka.

"_Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun"_

"Kau sudah makan?"

"_Baru saja. Tadi Kaasan membawakanku masakan buatan Kaasan"_

"Aku akan segera tiba"

"_Eh? Sasuke-kun sudah pulang?"_

"Hn"

"_Jangan kabur dari kantor, Sasuke-kun"_

"Itu kantor milik ayahku. Sampai jumpa, Hinata" belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sasuke sudah menutup sambungan telepon. Disana, Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

-o-

..

.

.

Saat tiba di kamar rawat istrinya, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang menggendong anak mereka di dalam dekapannya yang setengah terduduk. Sepertinya Hinata baru saja selesai memberinya ASI.

Dapat dilihat juga jika Hinata tidaklah sendirian. Ada _Kaasan_ Mikoto disana menemani Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan ke tempat dimana Hinata dan anaknya berada. Hinata tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup dahi Hinata dan setelahnya ia berniat untuk menyentuh anaknya, tapi Hinata justru menghalanginya.

"Cuci tangan dulu, Sasuke-_kun_" Sasuke memasang wajah memelas, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

"Hinata benar. Ayo, Cuci tanganmu dulu!" _Kaasan_ Mikoto ikut serta dalam usaha Hinata menjaga kebersihan Uchiha Sai yang merupakan cucu keduanya.

"Baiklah"

Setelah mencuci tangan, Sasuke kembali menuju tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Ia mengelus-ngelus pipi Sai yang memerah. Sampai saat ini rasanya ia belum cukup percaya jika ia telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Tak selang berapa lama, Mikoto pamit pulang untuk memasak makan malam untuk Fugaku. Nanti malam, ia akan datang lagi bersama Fukagu.

"Lusa aku sudah boleh pulang"

"Aku akan urus semuanya nanti malam" Hinata terkikik melihat Sasuke yang tak ingin jauh dulu dari Sai.

"Dari siapa?" Sasuke bertanya saat melihat satu bingkisan kado dan satu karangan bunga yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang Hinata.

"Itu dari Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, Matsuri-_chan_ dan Shion-_chan_" Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Yang tadi disebutkan Hinata adalah para_ Asisten Apoteker_ di Apotek yang Hinata miliki. Hinata juga sekaligus _Apoteker_ di Apotek tersebut.

"Nanti malam, Hanabi akan menginap disini, karena besok hari minggu jadi _Tousan_ mengijinkan"

"Dia akan berangkat sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya seraya melihat arloji di tangannya. Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh, apakah tidak terlalu malam untuk Hanabi pergi sendirian?

"Eh? Aku lupa bertanya hehe" Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata pelan, membuat Hinata cemberut untuk beberapa saat.

"Tolong ambilkan _Handphone_-ku, Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata berkata dengan Puppy eyes yang mengiringinya.

Sementara Hinata menelpon Hanabi, Sasuke menggendong Sai dalam gendongannya. Awalnya ia memang terlihat ragu dan takut salah, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai menikmatinya.

"Dia akan kemari bersama _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ setelah Apotek tutup" Sementara Hinata di rumah Sakit. _Tousan_ Hiashi yang mengurus segala keperluan Apotek dengan terkadang di temani Hanabi.

Sasuke masih asyik menggendong Sai. Saat Hinata meminta Sai dikembalikan padanya, Sasuke menolak. Hinata cemberut karena Sasuke tidak mau memberikan Sai padanya.

Sasuke kalau sudah maunya memang seperti ini. Hinata jadi ingat saat dulu pertama kali bertemu Sasuke di depan gerbang sekolahnya, Sasuke memaksanya memberikan alamat _e-mail_-nya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah naksir Hinata sejak lama. Rambut indigo yang mengalihkan dunianya. Saat pertama kali melihat Hinata, Sasuke langsung jatuh cinta tanpa alasan padanya.

-o-

.

..

.

Beberapa saat lalu, Fugaku dan Mikoto juga menjenguk Hinata lagi. Sekaligus menyampaikan salam Itachi dan Hana yang baru bisa pulang dari Swiss dua hari lagi. Tak lama mereka berada disana, mereka pamit pulang. Mikoto takut Fugaku mengantuk saat menyetir.

Pukul sepuluh malam, Hanabi,_ Kaasan_ Hikari dan _Tousan_ Hiashi sampai di kamar rawat Hinata. Tapi sayang, Sai sudah tertidur di _box_ bayi yang ada tak jauh dari ranjang Hinata.

"Yaaaah, aku tidak bisa bermain dengan Sai-_chan_" Hanabi mengeluh dengan wajah yang terlihat kecewa.

"Kau bisa bermain dengan Sai besok Hanabi" Kaasan Hikari mencoba menghibur putri bungsunya.

"Kau harus jadi ibu yang baik ya" Kaasan Hikari menghampiri Hinata yang masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengelus puncak kepala putri nya tersebut dengan penuh sayang.

"_Kaasan_" Hinata memeluk ibunya. Dari ekor matanya, Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke sedang berbincang di sofa kamar rawatnya. Mungkin Sasuke sedang diberikan sedikit nasehat.

"_Neesan_, besok aku boleh bermain dengan Sai-_chan_ kan?" Hanabi masih terlihat berdiri disamping box bayi Sai.

"Boleh" Hinata tersenyum.

"Sasu.." Suara Hinata membuat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama Hiashi menolehkan kepalanya. Hinata memberikan isyarat agar Sasuke menghampirinya. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang saat ini masih ada dalam pelukan Kaasan Hikari.

"Ada apa, hm?" Sasuke berujar lembut. Bukannya menjawab, Hinata justru melepaskan pelukannya dari Kaasan Hikari dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Ngantuk.." Kaasan Hikari hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku putrinya.

"_Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ baru saja tiba" Sasuke berujar. Namun, Hinata justru menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi ke dada bidang Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami akan pulang. Hanabi, jangan nakal ya" Hanabi hanya menganggukan kepala dan memberikan jempolnya pada _Kaasan_ dan _Tousannya_.

"Hinata, _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ pulang dulu" Hinata memeluk ibunya sekali lagi dan _Tousan_nya juga. Hinata dan Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih karena menengok mereka lagi.

"Hati-hati _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_" Hinata berkata seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke mengantar_ Kaasan_ Hikari dan _Tousan_ Hiashi sampai ke pintu.

"Terima kasih, _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ sudah mengunjungi kami lagi" Sasuke membungkukan badannya.

"Sudah jadi kewajiban kami. Jaga Hinata ya, dia memang kadang suka manja"

"Baik, _Kaasan_"

-o-

.

.

Setelah mengantar_ Kaasan_ Hikari dan _Tousan_ Hiashi, Sasuke kembali kedalam. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang mengobrol bersama Hanabi. Sasuke berjalan ke box bayi untuk melihat keadaan Said an memastikan Sai baik-baik saja.

"Sasu.." Suara Hinata terdengar

"Ngantuk?" Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan terduduk. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidurlah" Hinata merebahkan dirinya dengan Sasuke yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Kalian membuatku iri" Hanabi merengut. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke box bayi Sai dan menelpon Konohamaru.

-o-

.

.

Hari ini, Hinata sudah boleh pulang. Sasuke dan yang lainnya sibuk menyiapkan segala yang Hinata dan Sai perlukan. Entah karena gugup atau apa, Sasuke sampai tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena memikirkan segala hal seperti apakah ada yang kurang dengan keperluan Sai? Apakah air di rumahnya akan cocok untuk Sai? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya.

Keluarga berkumpu lengkap di kediaman Sasuke dan Hinata. Itachi dan Hana juga datang. Neji dan Tenten belum dapat hadir karena bayi kembar mereka yang baru saja lahir beberapa minggu lalu belum dapat di ajak berpergian jauh. Mungkin minggu depan mereka baru akan menjenguk Sasuke dan Hinata serta anggota keluarga baru mereka.

Sasuke dan Hinata sangat menikmati peran baru mereka sebagai orang tua. Meskipun terkadang ia akan menelpon _Kaasan_ Mikoto atau _Kaasan_ Hikari untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

Seperti pagi ini, Sai sedang berada di gendongan Sasuke yang hendak berangkat kerja. Sementara Hinata menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke.

-o-

.

.

.

Saat ini, usia Sai sudah sembilan bulan. Hinata sedang menyiapkan buah yang sudah dihaluskan untuk Sai makan dan seperti biasa, Sasuke yang menjaga Sai selama Hinata sibuk di dapur.

"Buahnya sudah siap, Sai-_chan_" Hinata datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa hasil karyanya.

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata. Anak kita itu laki-laki" Hinata berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke. Memangnya kenapa? Sai kan memang imut.

"Ayo katakan '_Aaaaaaaa'_ " Hinata mulai menyuapi Sai dengan Sasuke yang sesekali ikut membantunya.

-o-

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, pulangnya jangan malam-malam ya" Sasuke mengecup pipi Sasuke. Efeknya langsung terasa, pipi Hinata memerah seketika. Sasuke membalasnya dengan mengacak pelan rambut Hinata.

"Ayo, dada sama _Tousan_" Hinata membimbing tangan Sai untuk memberikan isyarat _'dada'_ untuk Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu lelah di Apotek. Jangan lupa makan. Aku pergi dulu" Hinata tersenyum saat Sasuke kembali masuk ke mobil setelah mengantar Hinata dan Sai ke Apotek.

-o-

.

.

Mungkin, awalnya memang terasa canggung untuk mendapatkan peran baru dalam suatu kehidupan yang belum pernah kau masuki sebelumnya.

Coba nikmatilah dan kau akan tahu dimana sisi indahnya

,

,

END

Hari ini, APoteker di Apotek saya melahirkan bayi perempuan yang saya yakini pasti unyu hehehe

Ini fic penutup saya untuk SHDL tahun ini

Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengikuti

See youuuu

Thanks for reading

:D

.

.

Malfoy1409


End file.
